Such multi-row bearing assemblies, in particular double row, axially spaced cylindrical roller bearings, are characterized by their high load-carrying capacity and stiffness, and are used above all in machine tools, mill stands, and large transmissions. Here such cylindrical roller bearings comprise in general a bearing outer ring configured one-piece and a split bearing inner ring, or a split bearing outer ring and a one-piece bearing inner ring, between which two row of rolling elements are respectively disposed. The rolling element rows are axially spaced and form an intermediate space therebetween, whereby this bearing can also support tilting moments. Often such cylindrical roller bearings are configured as full-complement cylindrical roller bearings, whereby a large number of rolling elements is receivable in the bearing, with the result that the bearing are radially very highly load-bearing. Furthermore, such double row cylindrical roller bearings include flange-guided cylindrical rollers in order to prevent a skewing of the rolling elements. Here the bearing ring configured one-piece and the bearing ring configured split usually have a fixed central flange that supports the rolling elements centrally in the intermediate space, and flanges on the sides remote from the intermediate space.
However, it is disadvantageous with such bearing assemblies that the flange-guided bearing rings must be manufactured using a complex and expensive method.